Por una sonrisa
by Althea de Leo
Summary: A veces estamos dispuesto a lo mas estúpido solo por una sonrisa. AkaashixOC o AkaashixLectora. Día 3 del reto: Viñeta Romántica.


_Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

Día 3 del reto: Una viñeta romántica.

Anime: Haikyuu!

Pareja: AkaashixOC

* * *

 _Por una sonrisa_

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Estas acabando con mi paciencia Akaashi—dijo Bokuto con un tic en la ceja de tanto insistirle a su amigo—he dicho que sí y punto.

—Que seas el capitán no significa que tenga que obedecerte en todo—Akaashi tomó su almuerzo y lo guardó antes de que Bokuto dijera algo más.

—Escúchame Akaashi, tu eres mi amigo y el vice capitán del equipo.

—No me digas—dijo con un sarcasmo grande en la voz y con su misma mirada de desinterés.

—Necesito ayuda.

—Te la pasas conquistando chicas siempre, ¿por qué necesitarías ayuda ahora? —dijo el chico deteniéndose en uno de los pasillos.

—Porque esta es la indicada.

—… aún nos queda vida por delante… ¿y dices que es la indicada? Si me pagaran por cada vez que dices eso…

—Pero esta te juro por todo lo que tengo que es la indicada.

—Bokuto… solo tenemos 17 años.

—Ayúdame por favor, está en el club de teatro y solo quiero estar con ella más tiempo, ya hemos salido algunas veces. Están montando la obra de teatro para el festival de verano, por favor, no quiero ir solo.

— ¿Y por qué no? —dijo con un tono de molestia en la voz.

—Porque trabajaré para estar con ella pero su amiga necesita un asistente también, yo con ella y tú con su amiga, ¿te parece bien plan?... ¡no huyas, Akaashi Keiji!—el aludido dejó de caminar y se volteó a ver a su capitán.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a ayudar en algo que no me interesa tan solo para que estés con la sexta mujer indicada?

—Sí, esto te demuestra que sí me interesa ella—Akaashi abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca, del tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Bokuto, había escuchado eso— ¿Qué dices?

—… —Akaashi arrugó la frente y soltó un suspiro—está bien…

— ¡Gracias! Eres el mejor de todos, hoy a las 5—Bokuto salió corriendo dejando solo a Akaashi con sus palabras en la boca.

 _ **5:00 pm. Teatro de la Academia Fukurodani.**_

—No sabes cuánto me estoy arrepintiendo—dijo Akaashi al entrar por la parte de atrás del teatro junto con Bokuto.

—Lo mismo decías del equipo de voleibol y mira lo feliz que eres ahora.

—No veo la similitud…

— ¡Bokuto! —ambos voltearon y vieron a una chica de largos cabellos castaños correr hacia ellos con varias cosas en las manos.

— ¡Asami! —Bokuto sonrió pero la chica no venía para nada feliz.

—Ahorita no Bokuto, tenemos un problema.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Dos de los chicos se enfermaron y no van a poder participar en la ora y no hay reemplazo, estábamos completos—la chica estaba respirando sin pausa alguna—necesito tu ayuda.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Estos son los trajes—la chica les extendió un traje de gatito color gris y lo que parecían ser unas alas de mariposa color rosa con brillos y unas antenas del mismo color con dos pompones al final con varios listones de papel brillante—necesito que te vistas y que participes tú y alguien mas—Bokuto volteó a ver a Akaashi.

— ¡Pido el del gato! —gritó Bokuto.

—Yo no voy a participar en esto.

—Bokuto, el traje de gato no te va a quedar, si se lo va a poner alguien tiene que ser del tamaño de él—dijo Asami señalando a Akaashi.

—No lo haré.

Bokuto se quedó viendo a su amigo y antes de que se fuera lo tomó por el hombro y lo sujetó fuertemente junto con el traje de gato.

—Te lo vas a poner.

— ¡No, déjame! —ambos se movían de un lado al otro, Bokuto con la cabeza de Akaashi debajo de en un brazo y el traje sujeto con la otra.

— ¡¿Qué pasa aquí, Asami?!

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de una chica que no conocían. Ambos se acomodaron y Akaashi se quedó viendo a la chica que tenía al frente. Cabello hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, piel blanca y una mirada tierna.

—Kanon, encontré los reemplazos.

— ¡Fantástico!—la chica sonrió con mucha felicidad al escuchar eso y se volteó a ver a los chicos— ¿lo harán? No quiero que los obliguen y…

—Sí… —Bokuto se volteó sorprendido al escuchar a Akaashi—sí lo haremos… ah… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

La chica sonrió y Akaashi ahí quedó atrapado.

 _ **Unos días después.**_

—Lo que haces por una sonrisa, amigo mío—dio Bokuto en tono burlón.

Akaashi estaba vestido de gato con sus bigotes y nariz pintados con marcador negro y Bokuto vestidos con una malla negra y las alas en la espalda y las antenas. Cabe destacar que ambos se veían muy extraños.

—Mira quién habla.

La obra duró poco y todos recibieron los aplausos y las risas de parte de cierto personaje del Nekoma que fue a ver la obra. En la parte trasera del escenario Kanon y Asami corrieron hasta donde estaban los otros dos, saliendo del escenario con un sonrojo hasta el dedo del pie.

— ¡Lo hiciste increíble! —dijo Asami lanzándose a os brazos de Bokuto que seguía sonrojado.

—… gracias… —el chico devolvió el abrazo sin pena alguna.

—Tú también lo hiciste increíble, Akaashi—Kanon le sonrió al chico. Ambos tenían un sonrojo en las mejillas muy notorio.

—Gracias, Higurashi—Kanon insistía que la llamara por su nombre pero el chico era terco.

— ¡Maravilloso Bokuposa! —la risa de Kuroo se escuchó desde atrás de ellos.

—Gracioso… ¡Hola Rena! —Kuroo venía agarrado de la mano con Rena, la manager del Nekoma, había pasado por una enfermedad difícil y Kuroo la había ayudado a superarla.

—Hola Bokuto.

—Vamos a celebrar—propuso Kuroo—los esperamos afuera—la pareja se retiró dejando solos a los cuatro.

 _ **Unos minutos después.**_

— ¿Estas segura de no venir? —preguntó Asami a Kanon.

—Sí, estoy cansada.

—Cuídate amiga, nos vemos mañana.

La otra pareja se fue agarrada de la mano dejando sola a Kanon mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Oye Kanon… —la chica subió la mirada y se encontró con la de Akaashi—oye… ya que no fuiste… tú… ah… qui-qui…

—Pareces gallo—la chica volvió a mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa que lo había dejado atrapado.

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

— ¿Ah? —la chica no dejó de sonreír—te responderé si me respondes algo.

—Está bien.

— ¿Hiciste todo esto, lo del ridículo en el traje, por mí?

—… sí… —fue el "sí" más difícil de todos.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces—Kanon tenía que hacer una llamada a su amiga y cancelar para mañana.

Akaashi vio como la chica tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba por el escenario del teatro junto con sus padre que la estaban esperando.

—… —Akaashi respiró más tranquilo y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer—todo lo que hago por esa sonrisa.

 _ **Fin… o ¿continuará?**_

* * *

 _Holiiiiiiis! Por fin puse el día tres hahahha es que estaba seca y creo que sigo seca de inspiración pero apenas me salió esto :/ espero que lo disfruten :3 Lo de Rena y Kuroo fue porque me dio mucho partimiento de corazón algunos comentarios que me dejaron en "Nos vemos, capitán..." y solo por esta vez, solo esta vez, se verán ellos dos aquí juntos... sorry._

 _Nuevamente espero que lo disfruten mucho, comenten y nos veremos pronto con el siguiente día del reto que es un OS (One shot) de una canción triste._

 _Nos vemos._

 _PS: NEGRA YA TE ESTOY ALCANZANDO, SOLO ESPÉRAME HAHAHAHHA_


End file.
